Fragmentos de un espejo roto
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Merrill se detiene, se mira en un espejo roto y llora. Él nunca ha acudido a rescatarla. No es una damisela en apuros, pero estaría bien poder escudarse del mundo, de sí misma incluso, detrás de él solo por un momento.
1. Primero

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de BioWare.

* * *

 **Fragmentos de un espejo roto**

 _\- Primero -_

« _Las simples palabras no pueden dañarla._ »

La intensa mirada de Isabela la hace volverse para responder con un gesto distraído. Le resta importancia, _porque se ha ido_ , las palabras crueles no pueden tocarla. La pirata sacude la cabeza y deja claro que no aprueba su actitud. Se ve muy linda preocupada por otros, debería intentarlo más seguido. Merrill agradece su interés, no obstante, las opiniones de los demás no la afectan; mucho menos si vienen ataviadas con la hostilidad que Fenris tan gratuitamente emplea en cada sílaba o espaviento dirigido a ella. Merrill tiene una idea muy clara de quién es y de lo que hace, unas cuantas críticas no van a mermar su determinación.

—Recuperaré la historia de mi Pueblo y al terminar estaré en paz. ¿No buscas algo similar, Fenris?

Él le lanza una mirada homicida como única respuesta. Fenris rara vez insinúa nada, pero Merrill se pregunta si acaso habrá dado a entender algo malo o si su tono ha sido erróneo, pues aquellos ojos la culpan de crímenes tan atroces como esclavitud o la Ruina misma.

No hace ni un mes que se ha unido al círculo de Hawke. Es una persona agradable. Se burla poco de su "inocencia" y en su visita a la elfería le ha jurado mantenerla a salvo de los templarios, siempre y cuando ella intente guardarse sus "gustos raros" para sí misma. Un ofrecimiento muy amable, y aprecia su preocupación. Tampoco planeaba llevar a cabo grandes cantidades de magia de sangre en el futuro; vive en la elfería, al fin y al cabo, apretujada entre otros que son como ella... casi como ella.

Aprende, día con día, a ser una clase diferente de elfo. La vida fuera del clan pesa. Merrill se siente sola y perdida - _figurada y literalmente_ -, sin embargo, hay un poco de bien en cada mal. No podría rescatar el pasado de su gente sin conocerlos en cada una de sus facetas, cada cara del empolvado prisma, la luz que desprenden bajo una luz distinta.

Los amigos de Hawke son libres para despotricar sobre ella hasta quedar satisfechos, no es la primera vez que Merrill debe someterse al juicio de los otros. Ha soportado rencor y rechazo de parte de quienes más quería, las simples palabras no van a dañarla.

Es lo que dice, es lo que usa para convencerse cada día frente al espejo.

Al final, son palabras lo que terminarán vinculándola a él.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mi última actualización de esta noche, lo prometo.

Mi obsesión con Merrill finalmente ha detonado en inspi para fics, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de publicar mis cosos. En las profundidades de una carpeta están almacenados _chorrocientos drabbles_ que la involucran. Aquí no conocemos la mesura.

También está el _crack_ (no, no del que se fuma). Cuando noté que había tan pocos fics sobre mis dos niños (Anders/Merrill) juntos decidí llenar la plataforma yo misma (? Quizá algún día haga Merrill/Fenris también. Oh god, la shippeo con todo el jodido universo (Anders, Fenris, Isabela, Hawke, Lavellan, Adaar, Amell, Cullen, Carver, el dios élfico Dirthamen, Mahariel, Tamlen...) ¿por qué soy así? xD

Respecto a este trabajo: no espero que sea muy largo, aunque si muy dramático. Medio telenovelesco (para no perder la costumbre). Trágico, probablemente.

Las advertencias han sido dadas, no respondo chipote con sangre, mis amores.

La caja de comentarios no se come a nadie c;


	2. Segundo

**N/A** : Más como una advertencia, decir que voy a usar un poco el _rivalmance_ de ambos personajes, con sus pertinentes modificaciones para la pareja en cuestión. Sobre todo con Merrill (pobre de mi niña).

* * *

 _\- Segundo -_

—Es un espíritu. Me ofreció su ayuda. No creo que estés en posición de juzgar.

Como señal de rendición, Anders suspira y sus piernas dan pasos más largos para adelantarse y alcanzar a Hawke. No es una victoria definitiva, como Merrill se dará cuenta en los días siguientes. Si está aburrido e insiste para entretenerse, si es un despliegue de arrogancia, o en verdad le preocupa que otro mago resbale en el mismo engaño que él, no lo sabe. Merrill desconoce muchas cosas y no todas por accidente. Opta por la ignorancia como método para no contribuir a los desencuentros acaecidos entre los amigos de Marian.

Hawke se ocupa de los detalles para la expedición, y mientras tanto las miradas del otro elfo en el grupo juran que si moviera un dedo en un ademán amenazante, por mínimo que fuere, él le cortaría la mano sin ningún problema. A Merrill le agradan sus manos y se ve tentada a pedirle a Hawke que no la lleve consigo cuando Fenris también esté allí. Por otro lado, Varric cuida de ella, pero la verdad es que Varric cuida de todos. Isabela la vigila, y parece más preocupada por su supuesta inocencia y buen corazón, preparada para defenderlos a capa y espada como si se tratara de una rara joya, que por el bienestar de Merrill como tal.

Cuando Hawke no está, se dispersan. No hay motivos para mantenerse en la órbita de los demás, a riesgo de alguien quiere romperle la nariz al compañero. Por dar un ejemplo simple podría remontarse al incidente hace un par de semanas entre Isabela y Aveline. Se necesitó la fuerza de Fenris para evitar el contundente golpe con el puño dirigido hacia el rostro de la pirata. Nadie ha vuelto a sugerir una salida recreativa para intentar congeniar con los otros, porque tan noble causa está fuera de sus posibilidades actuales.

 _Y de cualquier forma..._

—Me gustaría escuchar esas historias alguna vez, si no te importa.

Sin embargo, antes de que Merrill se de cuenta, y contra todo pronóstico, Anders se ha vuelto una constante. Es raro, desde luego, pero no rehuye lo que comienza a elaborarse entre ambos. Lo que sea, es mejor que dar vueltas por la elfería completamente sola. No se atreve a tildarlo de amigo, porque la mitad del tiempo discuten ante la más insignificante oportunidad. Cuando no, es porque Merrill ha elegido la pasividad que irrita a Isabela y hace sospechar a Fenris. Anders es un mago, razona ella mientras se muerde el labio inferior para no replicar con su desacuerdo, si construyen la _confianza_ suficiente, de él podría aprender algunas cosas útiles sobre sanación, y envolverse en esa complicidad que, según lo ha notado, une a aquellos bendecidos con el don de la magia. Anders, Bethany y Merrill en Kirkwall, ayudando a Marian. El concepto es muy atractivo, lo imagina y se avergüenza de lo emocionada y útil que la hace sentir.

El espejo continúa roto, pero casi puede perdonarse las distracciones cuando convence al guarda gris de compartir un pedacito de ayer con ella, intentando rescatar a Theron aun si es solo a través de anécdotas ajenas. Anders le cuenta historias sobre Mahariel mientras comen pan rancio y beben agua sentados frente a la puerta de su choza en la elfería. Sino, en la clínica de Ciudad Oscura. Merrill se sienta en una de las camillas desvencijadas y escucha los relatos sobre el heroico guarda, aunque ella ya lo consideraba su héroe mucho antes de que diera su vida por salvar Thedas. Anders, entre tanto, va de un lado al otro, revisando refugiados e interrumpiendo sus historias cuando se dirige a sus pacientes.

Entre los relatos y la asistencia que un día Merrill comienza a prestar en la clínica, el concepto comienza a encarnar. La niebla del pasado se condensa y crea una inesperada figura, y si bien ya no tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes de Mahariel, la cabellera rubia y la desgarbada figura bajo capas de ropa empiezan a acoplarse a la otra parte de su vida. Si permite que los recuerdos la persuadan, es como volver a estar con Theron Mahariel. Es volver a sentirse útil y fuerte cuando vuela de extremo a extremo de la clínica en busca de una poción o un recipiente de agua limpia y vendas. Escuchar las historias de los refugiados como Anders hace es estar entre el clan y enterarse de lo que los cazadores han visto en el bosque. Allí vuelve a tener a Theron y ella es como antes y todo es normal.

—Tu también eres un guarda gris —señala Merrill una tarde.

Parpadea mirando las hojas del _vhenadahl_ mecidas por el viento. La cálida luz del atardecer le otorga una cierta belleza a un cuadro que de otra manera es deprimente. El mago se ha puesto de pie y entra por sus pertenencias con la intención de partir de vuelta a su clínica.

—Pensé que había quedado muy claro desde el primer día. Fereldeno, guarda gris, mago, abominación —enlista con aquel tono que deja claro cuán lejos está de llegar a él.

Dividen su soledad entre dos, pero no son, de ninguna manera, algo más que compañeros.

No obstante, Merrill - _estúpida, estúpida Merrill_ \- ha echado un vistazo más allá. Ha permitido que Anders la haga notar, palabrería primero y nobles acciones después, lo mucho que llega a recordarle a Mahariel cuando no está siendo un zoquete arrogante. Le recuerda cómo era ser ella misma antes de que un _shem_ de gran barba desapareciera entre los árboles con la persona a la que más quería en el mundo para no volver jamás. Se traga las ganas de llorar que le aprietan la garganta.

Estúpida Merrill, acabará por agotar todas sus fuerzas en el necio empeño de aferrarse a todo lo que solía ser bueno en su vida y que no está más allí. El camino que pretende recorrer no ha de conducirla a ningún sitio seguro. El consuelo en el que se regocija hoy, será un amargo veneno que la intoxicará poco a poco.

—Volverás mañana, ¿verdad?

—Mañana partimos a los Caminos de las Profundidades. Hacedor, te lo he repetido tantas veces esta semana...

Los ojos de Merrill se fijan sobre la silueta de Anders desde abajo, desde ese sitio en el que él es tan alto. El viento hace ondear su túnica y su cabello rubio. Se incorpora de un salto sin que su trémula mirada lo pierda.

—Vaya, casi podría decir que estás preocupada por nosotros.

 _«Me preocupo por ti.»_

—Lo estoy —dice con el ceño fruncido.

Anders dispara una expresión entretenida que hace vibrar sus nervios de dolor, y echa un vistazo hacia el cielo. Vuelve a sufrir y aguantar el impulso de estirar una mano y enredar los dedos en su cabello, detenerlo allí, no permitir que se aleje como permitió que Mahariel lo hiciera.

—Echaré de menos el sol.

Le duele no detectar un "echaré de menos a Merrill" en sus ojos, no sobreentender una despedida afectuosa. Una señal de que un miedo tan tonto como el de no compartir pan duro y agua de sabor extraño es mutuo. Un indicio de que esas cosas ridículas que alimentan su repentino sentimiento hacia el mago se volvieran igual de vitales para él.

Anders se despide con su habitual cabeceo, cruza la elfería y desaparece al subir las escaleras.

A la noche, Merrill observa casualmente su reflejo en uno de los fragmentos del Eluvian roto y quizá sospeche, y solo tal vez, que nunca logrará repararlo, que se ha estancado en el pasado y que si puede -y lo hará- lo arrastrará con ella al presente y convertirá su futuro en un tormento.

Para impedir que el desapego del _shemlen_ y la frialdad de su propia soledad la devoren, se enfrasca en la reparación del espejo durante su ausencia y las semanas que le siguen a la llegada y el posterior revuelo de Hawke en Alta Ciudad. Come poco y duerme en intranquilos intervalos, obsesionada de nuevo con el pasado de su Pueblo para no permitir que la _otra_ obsesión haga presa de ella. La magia de sangre, piensa Merrill, no es ni de lejos tan peligrosa como el amor.

El día que Anders decide acordarse de ella -y sospecha de la intervención de Varric-, la joven dalishana tiene una sombra de nerviosismo e insomnio debajo de unos ojos verdes sin luz.

—¿Alguna vez sales de este lugar? —Pregunta mirando entorno el desorden entre el cual Merril ha hallado un espacio para sentirse relativamente cómoda.

Saca la cabeza de un baúl y se golpea con la tapa. Gruñe una maldición en élfico y se incorpora a medida que la naturaleza de la situación le atiza otro fuerte golpe. Un torbellino de escalofríos y vértigo origina su atolondrado andar hasta él, bajo el marco de la puerta.

—En la noche. Me gusta pasear por el vecindario. Estaría bien poder ver las estrellas como en el campamento, pero todos esos edificios... ¿Quieres sentarte? Puedo limpiar una silla, dame un momento...

—Varric está preocupado por ti.

Merrill gira y deja a la mitad la limpieza de una vieja silla de madera. Se endereza y sin parpadear lo observa alzar los hombros.

—¿Varric?

—¿Te has olvidado de él? Un enano, pelirrojo, te llama Margarita...

Merrill sacude la cabeza y sonríe la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que posee. Allí ha estado, claro como la luz del día, un "he estado preocupado por ti" que intercambió hábilmente por un "Varric lo está". Se muerde las mejillas y vuelve a su tarea sin apenas prestar atención a los movimientos de su cuerpo. El vértigo y la taquicardia son una mezcla peligrosa a la vez que placentera.

—Necesitas un poco de sol —señala ella mientras él se retira la emplumada casaca.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo? —Anders enarca una ceja.

Creadores, por supuesto que lo ha estado haciendo. La imagen rota que le devuelve la superficie la hace estremecerse. Luego, se encuentra a sí misma mirando a los ojos del otro mago. Sus pestañas aletean y cae en la cuenta: ver a los ojos de Anders no es muy diferente a mirar su reflejo en el Eluvian.


End file.
